Stories: A Couple of Trouble
Plot The gang, together with Corolla, are carrying out their usual activities until a couple of familiar faces shows up - Pincers and Crusade - and starts attacking Echo Creek by themselves! It is up to everyone to stop the two hybrids while also trying to figure out why they are on the offense in the first place. Can they do so before the city succumbs to the fate of the dangerous duo? Cast * Re-Peat Boss * Pincers * Crusade * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Viking * Pink Angel * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Warlock * Richard Melon * Torchy Snap * Kernely Pop * Pealy-nutty * "Spiky" Jay Martin * Blovy Blower * Corolla Amethyst * The Fun Foodies Story In a sunny day of Echo Creek, Richard is at his house hanging out with his friends, as well as Corolla Amethyst and the Retro Rebels. * Pink Angel: 'Well, ain't this a great day to relax? * '''Smokey Bacon: '''It sure is, baby! * '''Viking: '''Eh, I was hoping more for another battle. * '''Owl: '''Fat Cat's pretty bored though. Probably because we don't have anything to talk about. * '''Starcade: '''Wait, I know! ''*to Richard* Richard, I heard about your recent adventures with your new friend, Corolla. Could you tell us more about it? *'''Richard: Well, there was something before it. I found this Winter Ring *shows the Winter Ring on his arm to Starcade* buried in snow. Perhaps it was sent by the Ice Sensei or something. So, anyways, we fought Corolla's boss, Giovanni. As when he sended a huge flame, Blovy blew it back, knocking him off the arena. But then Giovanni transformed into something critically dangerous! And that was when Corolla decided to turn to the good side, helping us defeating what used to be her boss. That thing was terrifying, but we actually did it! Proud? *'Tomato Joe:' Wow, really?! *'Richard:' Yep! *'Starcade: '''I sure am. I'm not sure who "Giovanni" is, but good job stopping him! *'Test Subject Blue: Agreed. *'Pink Angel: '''Your new friend is kinda cool, isn't she? *'Starcade: 'As for us, we saved Echo Creek from Spandroid, Gary Garnet's latest creation. It went berserk and was a rather tough android to defeat, but we did it. *'Pink Angel: 'So, what happened to him now? *'Starcade: 'Right now, Spandroid is Gary's personal assistant the last time I heard of him. He's in charge of Echo Creek's constant reconstruction problem. *'Smokey Bacon: 'Either way, we should probably relax. I mean, nothing can possibly go wrong today! *'Richard: Okay, but Giovanni's new form was a lot tougher for us than you guys for Spandroid. In fact, Kernely thinks he's the greatest threat we ever faced, yes, even worse than Galaximus! *'Starcade: '''Whoever that is, he sure sounds terrifying. I'm glad we don't have to meet him. ''Suddenly, the gang hears a series of explosions outside their house. * Warlock: ''*his staff starts flashing red* Distress signal detected! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Where is it coming from? * '''Warlock: '''It appears that there are two enemies raiding the bank right outside this house! * '''Starcade: '''What are we waiting for then? Let's go stop them! ''The gang heads outside, where they see a masked teenage girl with long purple hair, wearing light blue ninja robes and holding a laser katana in one of her hands. * Starcade: 'That girl...she's...familiar! *'Corolla: Who is she? *'Starcade: '''It's...it's... ''Suddenly, the masked girl fires a laser beam at Starcade, knocking her into a wall. * ???: 'Spare the introductions, girl. It is I, Crusade, and I have returned! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Hold it right there, Crusade! What did you do to Starcade? * '''Crusade: '''Isn't it obvious? I attacked her, that's what! I'm here to rob a bank and no one shall stop me! Now get out of my way. ''*points her laser katana at the gang* *'''Richard: Oh, you want a fight, huh? Well, try me! *points his Ice Sword at Crusade* *'Crusade: '''Aren't you a brave little melon? Why, you must be Richard Melon! I've heard all about your adventures. Let me ask you something. Have you seen what a hybrid can do? ''Crusade launches a laser sword beam at Richard, dealing heavy damage and blasting him into a wall. * Starcade: ''*gets up* She may be a hybrid, but she won't keep me out of action for long! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Starcade, are you okay? * '''Starcade: '''I'm fine, thanks for asking. * '''Crusade: '''Ho ho ho! That was a "blast"! Now who's next? ''Corolla repeatedly shoots lasers at Crusade, angered because she hurt her friends. Crusade counters Corolla's lasers with her own lasers. She then runs towards Corolla at incredible speed, punching her at all sides, before punching her into the same wall she blasted Richard into. * Starcade: 'Crusade sure is tough. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I agree. I suggest that we attack her all at once. * '''Starcade: '''Great idea. She will have no idea what's coming for her! * '''Viking: '''Battle time! ''Test Subject Blue fires proton bullets at Crusade, Viking strikes at Crusade with his battle hammer, Pink Angel fires arrows at Crusade, Licorice and Smokey Bacon simultaneously fire ice beams at Crusade, Owl feeds lasers to Fat Cat as Fat Cat uses them to charge up and fire a powerful mega laser at Crusade, Hot Air throws bombs at Crusade from above and Warlock summons a few skeleton warriors to attack Crusade. Crusade takes minor damage from the attacks. * 'Crusade: '''You fail to realize that as a hybrid, I'm a better fighter than any of you. Not just better, I'm also faster, smarter and stronger! ''Crusade deals a laser katana slash at Test Subject Blue, sending him flying into Viking. She then throws the skeleton warriors Warlock summoned to counter the attacks of the other Retro Rebels, before striking them. Starcade then appears from behind and punches Crusade while she is not looking, with a force so powerful that it sends Crusade flying into the wall. * 'Crusade: '''Ouch...you think that's it? You think you can stop me just like that? *'Kernely: Well, how about this? *lobs flaming butter at Crusade* Torchy, meanwhile, flies up high and shoots fireballs at Crusade. Suddenly, a teenage boy with a red cap, a T-shirt with literally a king crab on it, maroon jeans and black shoes show up, as his hands transform into giant crab claws to deflect the fireballs back at Torchy. * ???: 'Back off! No one harms Crusade under my watch! * '''Crusade: '''You saved me. Thank you. * '???: 'Don't worry about it, Crusade. Those dweebs are going down in a snap! ''Corolla gets up and slashes ??? with her laser swords while Kernely lobs flaming butter at the two. Jay rams the two and Blovy rapidly slaps and kicks the two. Finally, Richard gets up and shoots snowflake blades at the two. * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Who are you? * '???: 'Me? Why, the name's Pincers. Crusade and I are going to rob the bank, and you can't stop us! * '''Viking: '''Oh, so you're a guy with the crab claws? Well, I like to see you try fighting us! * '''Pincers: '''Your wish is my command, old doofus! ''Pincers flies towards Viking at an extremely fast speed. Viking attacks with his battle hammer, but Pincers easily knocks the hammer out of Viking's hands. Pincers throws Viking into the air, before doing several powerful pinches to him and slamming him into the ground. * 'Pincers: '''Anyone else would like to try fighting us? We could sure use a warm-up before we get back to robbing the bank! ''The plants and the Fun Foodies attack all at once. * 'Pincers: '''I see. Well, there's nothing I can't handle! ''Pincers flies towards the plants and Fun Foodies, before spinning around so quickly like a tornado and knocking them to walls. * 'Pincers: '''Take that! You may outnumber us, but neither of you stands a chance! * '''Starcade: '''Wow, he's tougher than I remembered. ''Suddenly, Kernely starts to get angry. She begins bursting into flames. *'''Corolla: ...Kernely? Kernely lobs so much flaming butter before spinning around like a tornado, sucking the butter up. She then moves towards Pincers and Crusade. * Test Subject Blue: 'What is she doing? * '''Crusade: '''This can't be good. * '''Pincers: '''Leave it to me. I'll finish that corn off in a snap! ''Pincers slams his giant crab claws onto the ground, creating a massive shockwave that knocks Kernely into the air before she can hurt him and Crusade. He extends his right crab claw and grabs Kernely, before swinging her around and throwing her at the plants and the Fun Foodies. * 'Pink Angel: '''Those two hybrids sure are powerful. We can't possibly beat them easily! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''What do we do? ''Starcade looks around to see that most of her friends are injured by Pincers' and Crusade's attacks. * 'Starcade: '''Blue, escort the casualties back indoors. It's too dangerous out here. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Got it. ''Test Subject Blue escorts the injured gang members back into Richard's house, before returning outside. Only Starcade, Test Subject Blue, Pink Angel, Richard and Corolla are left standing against Pincers and Crusade. * 'Crusade: '''You guys just can't seem to give up, can you? * '''Starcade: '''Answer this question, you two. Who hired you to rob the bank? * '''Pincers: '''We don't have to tell you anything! Just get lost and mind your own business, will you? *'Richard: Wait... *whispering in Starcade's ear* I think you should tell them they're supposed to be in Team Hybrids. *'Starcade: '''Worth a shot. ''*to Pincers and Crusade* ''Aren't you guys supposed to be in Team Hybrids? I doubt Ink Splash would tell you to rob the bank. Why don't you go back to where you belong? *'Crusade: Listen, girl, Ink Splash has nothing to do with this. *'Pincers: '''We just wanted to rob the bank, because we feel like it! That's about it. *'Starcade: 'Well, it was worth a shot, Richard. They're not buying it. *'Crusade: 'Now scram or you're all going to have a bad time. You know that neither of you can beat us anyway. *'Starcade: 'Never! We won't let you get away with this! *'Richard: Yeah, or we'll...or we'll... Wait...hold on... *whispering into Starcade's ear* Weren't they ordered by a villain to rob the bank and attack us, Starcade? *'Starcade: '''I'm not entirely sure myself either, but I think I can make them confess.*to Pincers and Crusade* Well, you're not going to tell us the truth, are you? *'Pincers: Are you serious? We just told you the truth! *'Starcade: '''You do realize for a hybrid, you're a terrible liar, right? *'Pincers: ''*angrily* Excuse me?! Well, if you think I'm a liar, I'm going to tell... *'Crusade: Pincers, stop! *quietly to Pincers* ''You'll give away the truth. We were strictly instructed not to do that, remember? *'Pincers: ''*sighs* Yeah, I know. *'Crusade: *to the gang* ''Well, you guys aren't going to leave us alone either, so that's going to be a problem. You know what? How about this? I dare you five to challenge the two of us to a duel. *'Starcade: 'Sure, what's the catch? *'Crusade: 'Catch is, if you defeat us, we will tell you everything you will like to know. But if you fail to do so, we'll just take the money and leave without any questions asked. Do we have a deal? *'Richard: ...Deal. *'Pincers: '''Get ready for a knockout. ''Pincers flies towards Richard and deals an uppercut on him, sending him flying into a tree. * Pincers: 'That's one down, four more to go. * '''Starcade: '''You're going to pay for that! ''Starcade fires lasers from her laser pistols at Pincers and Crusade, as both hybrids use their attacks to counter her lasers before they simultaneously charge towards Starcade. Starcade leaps over them with ease, but Pincers turns around and extends one of his claws to catch Starcade, before throwing her into a wall with his super strength. * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Starcade, no!!! * '''Crusade: '''Never underestimate us hybrids. You may outnumber us, but our strengths alone can be greater than your strengths combined. ''*points her laser katana at Test Subject Blue, Pink Angel and Corolla* *'''Corolla: I can try something...and you're gonna love it! Corolla slashes Pincers upwards, before doing multiple slashes in midair, and slashing him back down. Crusade lunges at Corolla and does a few katana slashes of her own, kicking her away from Pincers. * Crusade: '''Woah, Pincers, are you okay? * '''Pincers: ''*blushes* Yeah, thanks for your help, Crusade. * '''Crusade: '''No problem. ''*helps Pincers up* ''Come on, let's take them down! * '''Pincers: '''You're right. Let's show them who not to mess with! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Oh yeah, well, you're going down! * '''Pink Angel: '''Look out! Arrow! ''Pink Angel fires a few flaming arrows at Pincers and Crusade. Both hybrids dodge the flaming arrows with ease. * Crusade: 'Pincers, let's do a combo! Throw me at 'em! * '''Pincers: '''Got it. ''Pincers carefully grabs Crusade before launching her towards Pink Angel. Pink Angel tries to defend itself but to no avail, as Crusade deals a powerful punch to it, sending the genderless angel flying into a wall. * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Oh no! ''*looks around to see that only Corolla and himself are left* ''We're the only ones left! *'Corolla: Oh gosh. *whispers into Test Subject Blue's "ear"* Let's do a combo. *'Test Subject Blue: '*whispering* Good idea. How about I launch you to those two? *'Corolla:' *whispering* Okay. *'Test Subject Blue: '''Here goes nothing! ''Test Subject Blue grabs Corolla, before throwing her at Pincers and Crusade. *'Corolla:' Oh yeah! It's time, boys and girls! *'Crusade: '''I'm not a boy. *'Pincers: So you decided to use the same strategy on us? Fat chance that'll work! *'''Corolla: Oh, really?! *begins shooting electric orbs at the two while flying towards them* Corolla manages to hurt Crusade and do some damage. Pincers sees that Corolla has hurt Crusade and suddenly gets angry. * Pincers: ''*starts getting angry* You dare hurt Crusade?! *'Corolla:' Well, she started the attack! ''*flies away in order to not get hurt by Pincers* *'Pincers: '''I don't care. Come back here! ''Pincers's crab claws suddenly light themselves on fire, as Pincers flies towards Corolla at an even faster speed than before. He catches up to her, before dealing some crab claw slashes that both pierce and burn. '' * '''Pincers: '''Never hurt Crusade under my watch, you hear me?! ''*continues attacking Corolla* *'Corolla:' Ow, ow, ow! *shoots electric orbs and flame wisps at Pincers* *'Pincers: '*deflects the attacks with his giant crab claws* ''That's it? That's all you got? Weak! I'll show you what true power is. ''Pincers burns Corolla with his flaming crab claws , before grabbing her and throwing her at Test Subject Blue, knocking them both out. * 'Crusade: '''And...you lose. * '''Pincers: '''That'll teach you not to mess with Crusade. I mean...*blushes*''...not to mess with us! Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!